The general objective of this research proposal will be to determine the role of nutrition on the metabolism of aflatoxin B1 (AFB1) and certain selected chemical carcinogens. Various reaction limitations required for carcinogen metabolism, such as mixed function oxidase, epoxide hydrase and transferase activities will be measured in order to elucidate which is primarily involved in the determination of the quantity of ultimate carcinogen formed and covalently bound to cellular macromolecules such as DNA, RNA, and protein. The level of dietary protein will be the primary nutrition model employed and AFB1 the primary carcinogen used in these studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Allen-Hoffman, B.L. and T.C. Campbell. The Relationship Between Hepatic Glutathione Levels and the Formation of Aflatoxin B1-DNA Adducts as Influenced by Dietary Protein Intake. Fed. Proc. 36, 116, 1977. Campbell, T.C. Drug Metabolizing Enzymes as Affected by Nutritional Status. Proc. Western Hemisphere Nutrition Congress V. Quebec, Canada, August 15-18, 1977, in press.